Prelude
by SunShineJade38603
Summary: Kagome as usual is having man troubles and goes to a bar to drown her sorrows when she meets someone interesting language, Lemons


**Prelude**

**I Dont own anything Inuyasha!**

She sat at the bar, her wavy raven hair reaching her lowerback when she through her head back taking another shot. She amber liquid burned her throat and settled in the stomach giving her body a warm tingle. she slammed the glass on the marble and motioned the bartender for another bite of whiskey.

She just couldn't believe it, how could he do this to her. Well she knew how, she let him do these things to her. Over the last three years he has torn her down emotionally and mentally, the only thing he hasn't done is hit her and truthfullyshe did't know how long it would be before he did that. She let him do this, she knew the first time she caught him kissing another girl 10 months ago she should have told him to kick rocks, but no she let him talk her into how this was her fault cause she started a stupid fight earlier that night. He said that if she hadn't made him mad he wouldn't have drank so much, gotten drunk, and kissed another girl, and she sat there and took it. she appoligized but no more, no more.

She was about 4 shots in and starting to feel a little buzzed when she heard a dep voice from he man thatsat beside her a few seconds before. "How about i get this round?"

Kagome turned to him about to tell him to fuck off, but when their eyes met she could't make out the words. She thought she was gonna turn to fine some little party bo tryingto get into her pants, but o her suprise he found the most handsome man she has ever seen next to her. Kagome couldn't stop her eyes from roaming his features, he was tall at least 6'1 wearing a gray suit, an expensive one she was sure of it, a white shirt with the top three buttons undone opening the collar showing off the hollow of his throat. shecould tell he worked out he was broad not bulky but definitly fit. the most amazing feature was his eyes, they were the deepest gold, and his hair was long reaching his thighs and silver like christmas tinsel.

She saw his full lips quirk into a smirk,"See anything you like?"

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe." His smirked turned into a full smile showing strait white teeth.

Sesshoumaru could't take he eyes off her, he had been watching her since she came in almost an hour ago. She had shot down every guy that came her way and drank like there was no tomorrow. She was beyond beautiful, masses of full body black hair flowed down her back and around her shoulders her skin was smooth and milky not ablemish to be seen, he could smell that she was all natural she wore no makeup besides the clear chapstick that glossed her full pink lips. She had the body to match the face, she wore a dark blue flowy halter dress that clung to her form showing off her pert breasts, that he was sure was at least a c-cup, her flat tummy,and the split up the side gave to a view of her long legs. He'd been with georgous women many of them actually but none like her. She had this air about her that screamed innocent, like she knew she looked decent but didn't know that with one look she could have any guy in here on his knees before her in seconds. what captured him the most was her deep blue eyes they were like an endless ocean drawing him in, trapting him body and mind.

They clinked there glasses together and downed another shot, "My nameis Sesshoumaru."

Kagome smiled and took his out reached hand, "Kagome."

"That is a beautiful name, and if you dont mind me asking why areyou drinking like there going to reinstate the 19th amendment tomorrow."

She gave a sad smile and a low sigh, "Man troubles, that's why all women drink."

"Well who every he was is an idiot."

Kagome gave him a dazzling smile and could feel the whiskey takin its toll, she was still aware but she did't care anymore and about how she was suppose to act and what she was suppose to do. She wanted to do what she wanted, and she definitly wanted to spend time with Sesshoumaru doing anything he would let her do.

"Would you like to dance?" Kagome could feel the heat rising to her cheeks toher bold question. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and pulled her off the stool towards the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her hips and lowerback pulling her closer and sensually moving their bodys to the slow music.

Kagome let out a low moan as when Sesshoumaru slammed her against her hotel wall and kicked the door closed. His lips captured hers in desparation, thrusting his tongue in her mouth to battle hers. She ran her fingers threw his hair grabbing fists full trying to pull him closer. Sesshoumaru slid his hands down her back reaching her ass and grabbing each cheek lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist and grinding his aching member into her clothed heat.

"Bed," he asked. She motioned towards the the dubble doors behind him. Making sure he had her secure in his arms, he turned around and walked to the room. when his knees his the queen sized bed the let her go dropping her onto the soft surface. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop starring at the vision before him, her layed back black waves surrounding her face, eyes at half mast, and lips red and swollen from his kisses.

Holding her arms she gave him a sly smile, "Come here." Sesshoumaru did't need to e told twice, he leaned down attacking her neck.

Kagome was drowning in desire he was all around her smothering her with heat and she couldn't wait to stop breathing. she pushed his jacket off his shoulders as he kissed and sucked her neck she felt his hands pulling at the knot behind her neck and then she felt a breeze rush across her exposed nipples. He took one in his mouth sucking and biting her tender flesh, Kagome moaned and writhed on the bed trying to get closer. she sunk her nails into his now naked shoulders.

Sesshoumaru scooted her up the bed so he could follow her and sink his clothed lower half between her legs. he captured her lips once more and felt her tiny hands feather across his chest over his ribs and once more his back. he grinded into her again releasing a pained groan against her lips. she slid her hand down hi back and grabbing his ass and thrusting her pelvis against his. he pulled up from her lips unable t wait anymore and stripped therest of the dress off her body finding a pair of black lace was all that stood between him and paradise.

Kagome was just as impatient as him going for his belt and quickly getting that open, button undone, and zipper down. she watched with hooded eyes as he kick off his pants and boxers. She knew he was big but she hadn't known quite how big, she wondered for a second if he would even fit. she felt him rip off her panties and slid his palm over her mound his fingers sliding between her slipperly lips.

Sesshoumaru groaned when he felt how warm and wet she was he couldnt wait to thrust into her warm cavern. his fingers slipped in feeling her walls contract around them tightly, giving her a few hard thrusts he pulled his hand back and grabbed his dick spreading her juices over his head and down his shaft. lookin into her eyes he slipped his fingers in his mouth sucking the rest of her sweetness.

Kagome grabbed his shoulders pulling him down to her lips once more tasting herself she pulled back after a feel minutes to catch some much needed breath, "Please... i need you now."

Sesshoumaru shivered at her husky tone, "What do you want, say it."

"Fuck me." Sesshoumaru dropped his lower body between her legs running the head of his throbbing shaft along her pussy lips he slid forward a fraction stretching her entrance. His head dropped to her neck attacking it once more and he thrust fully into her. Kagome let out a scream when she felt him filling her to capacity she was breathless with desire. She knew he was giving her a second to adjust but she could't wait, she didn't care to, sh grabbed his ass once more and thrust up onto him and the both moaned out. Sesshoumaru found a good pace thrusting in hard jolting her body with each entrance and pulling out slowly. At her demands and the demands of his body he picked up speed until he was pounding into her. he could feel her pussy walls quiver and knew she was close he leaned down taking her pert nipple into his mouth and bit down. His name echoed around the room as she came his dick and balls were flooded with her juices and it was wonderful. Once she came down from her high all she could do was hold on and brace for another that was rushing fast. When she came this time he followed sealing his hips to her shoving himself as deep as he could get he poured into her on a growl. He fell beside her on the bed both sweaty and out of breath.

Kagome had to swallow several times before she could develop words and her voice came out raspy, "That was amazing."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand a squeezed it with affection,"Yes it was, give me a minute cause i'm not done with you yet.

Kagome was sitting on the couch in the sitting room of the hotel with Sesshoumaru came out of the bedroom button up his shirt. "I ordered breakfast if you would like to join me?" Sesshou maru smiled and sat beside her. Once room service dropped of their food and they started to eat Kagome and him discussed what was to come next. they both agreed that their night together was amazing and neither regreted a thing but knew that they had to get back to their real lives. They decided to leave it as it was no last names no future plans. Sesshoumaru kissed her goodbye and walked out of her hotel and life... or so she thought.

**~SunShine~**

**Thank you everyone i hoped you enjoyed it i haven't wrote in a few years and it was great doing it again. I wanted you to know that as of right now this is a oneshot with the possibility of future plans i have an idea of, if i were to continue, how it would go. let me know if you would like to hear more. Another note i've done a few and i've read a few incompleted stories and it is absolutely frustrating i hate reading them and i am dissapointed in myself that there was a few i didn't finish and want ya'll to know that if i were to continue i will not release further chapters unless i have finished the story i dont ever wanna leave ppl hanging. This can stand as a oneshot and would rather have it like this than unfinished. **


End file.
